my cute girl
by Katzura Ryukomi
Summary: ini sekuel dari "perempuan galak"  disini kuroro menyatakan cintanya ke kurapika.
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna-saaaaan! Ivon bikin sekuel "perempuan galak" sesuai keinginan para readers.

Ya! Selamat membaca!

**MY CUTE GIRL **

**.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : **yoshihiro togashi.

**Genre : **romance/humor.

**Pairing : **KuroPika.

**Warning : **gaje,aneh, gak bermutu, OOC dan pokoknya

Ancur kayak gunung meletus *ditendang

**Summary : **akhirnya kurapika mau juga mengakui gendernya

Dan apakah yang terjadi? Baca hingga akhir!

.

.

**Don't like, don't read!**

Disuatu hari yang cerah, gon dkk sedang berkumpul di sebuah cafe (jadi kayak natsu-san yah! *ditendang natsu-san*).

"haaaa" kurapika menghela napas.

"kenapa kurapika?" tanya gon.

"tidak, tapi besok aku akan kerja lagi"

"benarkah?" tanya leorio kaget.

"kau kan baru pulang kemarin!" protes killua.

"ia, aku disuruh menjaga neon"

"ah! Anak cantik itu ya?" leorio langsung tersenyum tidak jelas. (gila kali *diguyur*)

"cantik sih cantik! Tapi, hatinya tidak!" jawab kurapika kesal.

"apa maksudmu?" kata gon polos.

"ya, dia selalu marah-marah denganku,padahal aku tidak pernah melakukan apa pun"

"ooh! Mungkin dia cemburu" jawab killua.

"cemburu?"

"ia, kau kan pacarnya kuroro. Sedangkan, neon menyukai kuroro." Sambung leorio.

"apa kau bilang! Pacarnya kuroro!" mata kurapika langsung memerah.

"wah! Wah! Aku hanya bercanda!" kata leorio panik.

"eh! Ini sudah jam 5 sore, ayo kita pulang" ajak gon.

"ia" jawab leorio dan killua, sedangkan kurapika hanya mengikuti.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya...<p>

"aku pergi dulu ya!" kata kurapika.

"ya!"

* * *

><p>Sesampai kurapika di kediaman keluarga nostard.<p>

.

"maaf saya terlambat" kata kurapika menunduk kan badannya sedikit.

"ia, tidak apa-apa" jawab tuan nostard.

"ah! Ayah! Harusnya kan dia dihukum!" neon protes.

"tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kurapika kan jarang terlambat" jawab tuan nostard.

"uuuuuh!" neon marah dan langsung masuk kamarnya.

"maafkan dia ya, dia memang begitu"

"ia, tidak apa-apa tuan"

"ayo masuk"

"baik"

.

Setelah masuk, kurapika melihat senritsu dan bodyguard yang lain..

.

"hai kurapika" sapa senritsu sambil tersenyum.

"hai!" jawab kurapika.

"kalian hari ini bebas,sedangkan besok kalian sudah harus menjaga neon" kata tuan nostard menjelaskan.

"baik tuan" jawab semua bodyguard termasuk kurapika dan senritsu.

.

Tiba-tiba, kurapika merasakan handphone-nya bergetar,ia pun mengambilnya dari saku.

Dan, kurapika kaget setengah mati saat melihat nama yang ada di layar handphone-nya.

Adalah kuroro..

.

"halo!" kurapika menjawab dengan tegas.

"hai! Bisa kita bertemu?" kata kuroro.

"mau apa?" kurapika hanya kesal.

"kencan" jawab kuroro menggoda.

"APA!" kurapika langsung kaget.

"hahaha aku bercanda" kata kuroro

"kau...!" pipi kurapika berubah menjadi merah.

"bagaimana?"

"apanya?"

"mau tidak?"

"uuum..."

"hei! Aku deg-deg'an!"

"kenapa kau deg-deg'an?"

"ayolah! Kau mau apa tidak?"

"baiklah!"

"horeee!" kuroro merasa sangat senang (kok kuroro yg kriminalis ini jadi agresif begitu ya? *ditampar*)

"hei!"

"kita bertemu ditaman!"

"tap..." belum selesai kurapika berbicara kuroro sudah menutup teleponnya.

"ada apa kurapika?" tanya senritsu yang tiba-tiba datang.

"tidak, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang"

"oh! Baiklah, hati-hati ya!"

"ya, terima kasih" kurapika pun meniggalkan kediaman nostard.

* * *

><p>"ada apa?" tanya kurapika langsung.<p>

"oh! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

"apa?"

"hm...bagaimana cara mengatakannya ya?"

"cepatlah! Aku sibuk!"

"tunggu"

"aku menunggu"

"begini..."

"ya?"

"aku..."

"ya?"

"aku..."

"ah! Lama sekali! Aku pergi saja" kurapika hendak meniggalkan kuroro, namun tangannya ditarik oleh kuroro.

"aku menyukaimu! Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya kuroro langsung.

"a-apa?" wajah kurapika langsung berubah merah ketika mendengar ucapan kuroro.

"mau?"

"tapi..."

"kumohon!"

"uuuum..."

"jawablah!"

"b-baiklah"

"sungguh?"

"ya"

"terima kasih!" kuroro langsung memeluk kurapika karena terlalu senang.

"l-lepas!"

"tidak mau!"

"aku harus bekerja!"

"uum...baiklah!"

"dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau memelukku seperti itu!"

"apa salahnya memeluk kekasihku sendiri?"

"haaaa! Sudahlah! Aku mau kerja"

"ya, sampai jumpa lagi!"

.

Kurapika pun kembali ke kediaman keluarga nostard...

.

**To Be Continued...**

**.  
><strong>

Waaaaaaaaah! Akhirnya selesai juga!

Tadinya ivon bingung mau bikin sekuelnya kayak gimana..tapi akhirnya ivon bisa juga.

Dan, rencananya ivon mau bikin sekuel ini jadi 3 chapter!

Jadi, tunggu ya!

Yah...ivon butuh reviews readers sekalian!

.

_Reviews please!_


	2. akhirnya kurapika pulang

Ohayo minna-san!

Akhirnya, ivon sembuh juga! Ya!

Selamat membaca!

**MY CUTE GIRL**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **yoshihiro togashi

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **KuraKuro

**Warning : **jelek, aneh , OOC ,gak bermutu, dan pokoknya

Ancur lah! *dikeroyok readers

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read!**

.

~ flash back ~

"ada apa?" tanya kurapika langsung.

"oh! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

"apa?"

"hm...bagaimana cara mengatakannya ya?"

"cepatlah! Aku sibuk!"

"tunggu"

"aku menunggu"

"begini..."

"ya?"

"aku..."

"ya?"

"aku..."

"ah! Lama sekali! Aku pergi saja" kurapika hendak meniggalkan kuroro, namun tangannya ditarik oleh kuroro.

"aku menyukaimu! Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya kuroro langsung.

"a-apa?" wajah kurapika langsung berubah merah ketika mendengar ucapan kuroro.

"mau?"

"tapi..."

"kumohon!"

"uuuum..."

"jawablah!"

"b-baiklah"

"sungguh?"

"ya"

"terima kasih!" kuroro langsung memeluk kurapika karena terlalu senang.

"l-lepas!"

"tidak mau!"

"aku harus bekerja!"

"uum...baiklah!"

"dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau memelukku seperti itu!"

"apa salahnya memeluk kekasihku sendiri?"

"haaaa! Sudahlah! Aku mau kerja"

"ya, sampai jumpa lagi!"

.

Kurapika pun kembali ke kediaman keluarga nostard...

~ flash back end ~  
>.<p>

.

~ normal pov ~

.

Saat kurapika kembali ke kediaman nostard, terdengar suara yang sangat berisik...

.

"ada apa ini?" tanya kurapika.

"tuan nostard tidak jadi pergi, maka kita libur selama satu tahun." Jawab senritsu.

"benarkah?" mata kurapika terbelalak kaget.

"ia,kalau begitu aku duluan ya!" kata senritsu.

"sampai jumpa lagi"

"ia"

.

Kurapika pun pulang lagi dan saat di rumah, ke tiga sahabatnya menyambutnya dengan senang.

.

"wah, kurapika! Kau pulang?" tanya gon langsung memeluk kurapika.

"hahaha ia,tuan nostard tidak jadi pergi"

"kalau begitu, kau libur?" tanya killua.

"ia"

"akhirnya kau libur juga ya!" kata leorio.

"oh ia, aku membawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian!" kata kurapika sambil menunjukkan pelastik.

"apa itu?" tanya leorio.

"buka saja" jawabnya sambil menaruh plastik itu di meja ruang tamu.

.

Gon dan killua langsung membuka plastik itu.

.

"waaaaah!" gon dan killua langsung kegirangan melihat coklat,permen dan es krim yg di bawa kurapika.

"wow! Banyak sekali!" kata leorio.

"ia, karena aku libur, aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan kalian semua."

"kita ajak ryodan juga ya!" kata gon,sedangkan killua hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"apa!" kurapika langsung keget.

"kenapa memangnya?"

"ya! Terserah kalian sajalah!"

"kalau begitu, aku juga akan mengajak hisoka juga" kata gon.

"hei, killua ajak kakakmu itu juga" kata leorio.

"kakakku?"

"ia, emmm yg namanya illumi kalau tidak salah"

"hm...baiklah"

"kurapika, kau telpon kuroro ya!" kata leorio.

"apa? Kenapa tidak kau saja!"

"pulsaku habis!" jawab leorio (dasar kere loe! *plakk*)

"ah! Apa boleh buat!" kurapika pun mengambil handphone-nya.

.

Tut...tuut...tuuuuuuuuuuut (waduh! Kayak orang mati ya? *ditampar*)

.

"halo?" kata orang disembrang yang tak lain adalah kuroro.

"kuroro?" tanya kurapika gugup.

"ya? Ada apa? Tumben kau menelponku"

"hmph! Kami sedang merayakan pesta, kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya kurapika kasar.

"wah! Pesta apa?"

"ah! Banyak tanya kau! Mau ikut apa tidak?"

"ia ia, aku ikut"

"ya sudah!" kurapika langsung menutup telponnya.

.

Klek... (bunyi leher patah, eh! Bukan! Bunyi telpon mati *ditendang*)

.

"bagaimana?" tanya leorio.

"dia datang"

"baguslah"

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah hisoka. Lalu, illumi setelah itu kuroro dan para anggota genei ryodan

(sebenarnya ini mau pesta apa tempur? *plakk*)

.

"ya, semuanya sudah datang" kata leorio

"silahkan dimakan" kata killua dengan nada santai.

.

Mereka pun bersenang-senang, bahkan hisoka dan killua berebut permen (ck ck ck, aneh ya? *ditampar krna kebanyakan comen*)

Sedangkan, kurapika hanya duduk melihat mereka sambil tertawa. Kuroro terus memperhatikan kurapika.

Tiba-tiba, kurapika menyadarinya...

.

"apa lihat-lihat!" tanya kurapika tegas.

"t-tidak!" jawab kuroro merinding.

"hei! Sesama pacar jangan galak lah!" kata leorio.

"kau mau mati muda ya!" kata kurapika mengeluarkan rantainya. (wiih! Gawat! *dilempar sama ryodan*)

"wow! Tidak!" leorio langsung pucat kayak setan.

"awas! Kalau berani macam2 lagi, aku bunuh kalian"

.

Semua yang ada disana langsung berkeringat dingin...

.

"besok kita jalan-jalan yuk" ajak gon.

"kemana?" tanya hisoka.

"hm...kalian saja yang putuskan."

"kemana yang enak?" tanya shalnark.

"pantai? Gunung? Kampung halaman?" nabunaga menyebut semua tempat rekreasi.

"ke gunung saja!" kata shizuku.

"ia, disanakan sejuk" sambung machi.

"betul juga, aku setuju dengan mereka" kata kurapika.

"ia, aku juga!" gon langsung mengangkat kanannya.

"kalau begitu kita pergi ke sana besok" kata leorio.

"malam ini kami tidur disini ya!" kata kuroro.

"ya sudah" jawab killua.

.

Karena sudah sepakat, mereka pun tidur lebih cepat. Agar besok pagi nya mereka bisa berangkat lebih cepat

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

Horeeee! Akhirnya ivon selesai juga buat lanjutannya.

Ya, gara-gara sakit, ivon jadi terlambat update deh.

Tapi, kayaknya fic ivon gak maju-maju ya?

Tetap aja kependekkan. Tapi, ivon emang gak pinter sih! ^^

yah...! ivon boleh minta reviews dari kalian semua kan?

Arigatou!

.

.

_Please reviews!_

.

**ToneIvonne Katzura**


	3. hilangnya kurapika

Holaa! Ohayo! Eh! Ini udah siang deh! *plakk

Oke! Kita mulai aja!

.

**MY CUTE GIRL**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **yoshihiro togashi

**Rated : **k+

**Pairing : **KuroPika

**Warning : **gaje, OOC , aneh , typo bertebaran layaknya

Lalat keliling *plakk , pokoknya hancur

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read!**

.

.

**chapter 3 : **hilangnya kurapika.

.

~ flash back ~

.

"besok kita jalan-jalan yuk" ajak gon.

"kemana?" tanya hisoka.

"hm...kalian saja yang putuskan."

"kemana yang enak?" tanya shalnark.

"pantai? Gunung? Kampung halaman?" nabunaga menyebut semua tempat rekreasi.

"ke gunung saja!" kata shizuku.

"ia, disanakan sejuk" sambung machi.

"betul juga, aku setuju dengan mereka" kata kurapika.

"ia, aku juga!" gon langsung mengangkat kanannya.

"kalau begitu kita pergi ke sana besok" kata leorio.

"malam ini kami tidur disini ya!" kata kuroro.

"ya sudah" jawab killua.

.

Karena sudah sepakat, mereka pun tidur lebih cepat. Agar besok pagi nya mereka bisa berangkat lebih cepat

.

Flash back end.

.

~ normal pov's ~

.

"woi! Sudah pagi! Bangun!" terdengar leorio mengedor-ngedor pintu kamar gon dan killua.

"oi! oi! sabar lah!" jawab killua kesal.

" ada apa leorio?" tanya gon yg menyusul killua dari belakang.

"ayo, katanya mau jalan-jalan."

"oh! Iya ya! Aku lupa!" kata killua dan gon bersamaan.

"kalau begitu mandilah dulu!"

"baik!"

.

Leorio pun pergi ke kamar nya untuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan di bawa. Sedangkan, di dapur para perempuan sedang memasak. Dan karena merasa kekurangan orang, gon dan killua mengajak bisuke juga. Sedangkan, kurapika mengajak senritsu.

.

"shizuku, tolong ambil pisau itu!" kata machi.

"iya!"

"kurapika, ayo bantu aku"

"ya"

"ini, nasi kepalnya sudah siap" kata bisuke sambil membungkus nasi.

.

Yah..begitulah kira-kira obrolan mereka saat sedang memasak. *plaak

Dan di lain sisi (?), si kuroro dan anggota ryodan lain, hanya menunggu sampai persiapan selesai.

.

"bosen neh!"

"oi! shalnark! Kita main kartu aja yuk!" ajak hisoka.

"ya sudah, dari pada bosen"

"woi! Ane ikutan!" kuroro langsung menyerobot.

"ayo! Siapa lagi yang mau ikutan?"

"ane!" kata feitan dan phinks bersamaan.

.

Tiba-tiba, gon,killua dan leorio datang.

.

"hei! Kalian sedang apa?" tanya gon.

"main kartu" jawab kuroro.

"aku mau lihat ah!" killua langsung duduk di samping kuroro.

"aku juga!" gon pun duduk di samping hisoka.

.

Dan mereka pun hanya bermain kartu, sedangkan leorio membaca koran (dasar bapak-bapak! *di tendang leorio*). Setelah itu, para perempuan yang tadinya sedang memasak pun selesai.

.

"hei! Ayo berangkat!" kurapika marah-marah.

"iya iya sabar" jawab semuanya.

.

Kurapika yang emosi langsung melemparkan deathglare-nya.

BRUAKK!

.

"aw aw!" hisoka dan shalnark meringis kesakitan.

"waduh! Nih cewe galak amat!" kuroro menyindir kurapika.

"apa!" kurapika pun emosi.

"wet! Ane bercanda doang! Ampun tuan putri"

"jangan bicara sembarangan kau kuroro!"

"lho! Kau kan memang perempuan"

"ya sudah diam saja!"

"waw! Asek neh! Ngeliatin orang pacaran" kata hisoka sambil makan pop corn.

"enak saja!"

"iya, itu memang benar."

"kuroro...!" kurapika semakin geram dengan kuroro.

"hei! Kapan kita perginya?" tanya gon ngambek.

"iya nih!"

"ya, ayo!"

.

Mereka pun pergi...

Dan setelah sampai di gunung...

.

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" gon terkagum-kagum.

"iiih! Dingin!" kata leorio.

"ya iyalah! Ini kan gunung! Norak loe!" bisuke menyindir.

"yeee! Ane kan gak pernah ke gunung!"

"woi! Jangan berantem!" machi melempar ke duanya.

.

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke villa, namun,saat mereka sampai tiba-tiba mereka sadar kalau kurapika menghilang.

.

"eh! Mana kurapika?" tanya senritsu panik.

"bukannya tadi dia di samping ku?" jawab bisuke.

"ayo kita cari!" kuroro langsung pergi keluar villa.

"kurapikaaaaa!" panggil gon dan killua.

"hei! Apa itu?" kata shizuku menunjuk semak-semak.

"ayo kita lihat!" ajak kuroro.

.

Mereka melihat kesana, dan mereka pun kaget saat melihat yeti yang sedang membawa kurapika.

.

"y-yeti!" leorio kaget.

"kenapa bisa ada yeti di sini?" tanya phinks kebingungan.

"aku tidak peduli! Lebih baik kita kalahkan yeti itu!" kata kuroro.

"iya!"

.

Kuroro langsung mengeluarkan buku nya (apa dah namanya?) , killua melemparkan yoyo-nya ke kaki yeti itu, sehingga yeti itu pun terjatuh. Kurapika terjatuh dari gendongan yeti itu. Dengan secepat kilat, kuroro langsung membawa kurapika pergi. Namun, yeti itu mengejar kuroro.

.

"gawat! Dia mengejar kuroro, ayo kita halangi" kata leorio.

"lebih baik kita bunuh saja yeti itu" killua langsung mengejar yeti itu.

.

Hisoka melempar kartunya ke tubuh yeti, sehingga tubuhnya tergores. Yeti itu berbalik dan mengejar mereka semua.

.

"ah! Dia ke sini!" gon panik.

"dasar yeti sialan!" bisuke semakin emosi.

.

Pertarungan semakin memanas, bisuke pun telah berubah menjadi bisuke macho.

Sudah setengah jam dan akhirnya yeti itu pun mati.

.

"fiuhh! Akhirnya..." gon kelelahan.

"ow! Tanganku!" kata leorio.

"sudahlah! Ayo kita ke villa." Ajak killua.

.

Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk.

.

**End**

**.**

Bagaimana? Aneh kan! Hahahaha *plakk

Ivon Cuma bikin sebisanya aja, soalnya ivon lagi bad mood.

Oke! Bolehkan ivon minta reviews dari para readers sekalian.

.

_Please reviews!_


End file.
